


Soledad

by Wereng



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Drama & Romance, F/M, Genderbending, Historical References, Tragic Romance, World War II
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wereng/pseuds/Wereng
Summary: Tidak mungkin Daichi mau melewatkan informasi bahwa ada darah dagingnya di dalam Koshi hanya untuk membiarkan daging di tubuhnya sendiri hancur berantakan karena tabrakan suka relanya. Orang ini pasti salah. Mungkin ini Sawamura Daichi yang lain. Bukan Sawamura Daichinya.





	Soledad

**_**2 April 1945, Showa 20** _ **

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam bertahun-tahun Daichi menjadi prajurit ia diberi izin untuk pulang ke kampung halamannya di Hiroshima. Di tengah peperangan yang jauh lebih mendesak Jepang, entah apa yang ada di pikiran komandannya sehingga bersedia memulangkan beberapa anak buahnya, termasuk Sawamura Daichi untuk tiga hari.

Hanya tiga hari. Namun bagi Daichi itu adalah waktu yang cukup untuknya menyelesaikan seluruh urusan yang selalu mengganggunya selama ini. Dalam tiga hari itu ia akan menuntaskan inginnya dan ia akan kembali ke medan perang dengan hati yang tentram.

Ia turun di pelabuhan Kure dan naik kereta dengan berhimpitan bersama banyak orang. Orang-orang ini, yang badannya berbau keringat demi berjam-jam mengantri tiket kereta di bawah terik matahari musim semi yang terasa panas dan racun, adalah orang-orang yang mencari perlindungan lain dari Kure. Entah mereka sendiri yang pergi ke tempat yang lebih aman dari serbuan sekutu, mereka tidak memiliki rumah lagi karena hancur oleh serangan sekutu, atau mereka hanya mengantarkan benda-benda berharga mereka kepada orang-orang yang berada jauh dari medan perang. Entah menitipkan anak mereka, adik mereka, istri mereka, atau bahkan surat wasiat dan surat-surat tanah mereka sebelum kembali ke Kure untuk menanti kapan waktu terakhir mereka. Seolah sudah merasa pesimis Jepang bisa memenangkan peperangan kali ini.

Hiroshima adalah tanah kelahiran yang sangat disayanginya. Ia tak banyak membuang waktu untuk bernostalgia dan masih dengan berseragam angkatan udaranya, Daichi pergi berziarah ke makam kedua orang tuanya. Dilewatinya rumahnya yang rupa-rupanya tak bisa terhindarkan dari entah karena serangan bom molotov atau bam api sekutu. Bangunan sederhana penuh kenangan itu luluh lantak, hitam dengan tanah, dan tinggal kayu-kayu arang pekat bekas tiangnya.

Angin meniup asap dupa ke arahnya dan Daichi tak bisa menghindarkan hal itu ketika ia khusyuk berdoa di depan nisan. Untuk sekian menit ia tak tahu apa yang harus didoakannya selain kebahagiaan dua orang yang disayanginya itu di surga. Meminta restu untuk pulang kembali dengan selamat kah? Berharap Jepang bisa membalikkan keadaan kah? Entahlah.

Tak lama ia di sana. Membersihkan dengan seadanya rumput-rumput yang mulai tak terawat lagi karena orang-orang yang masih hidup sibuk menyelamatkan diri dari kematian yang selalu datang mengancam. Dan masih dengan berbau dupa dan keringat di tubuhnya, ia bertandang ke rumah kekasihnya.

Satu hal yang membuatnya selalu merindukan Hiroshima. Satu hal yang selalu menjadi pemicu semangatnya untuk terus hidup. Satu hal yang begitu dicintainya.

Koshi.

Orang paling jelita yang pernah ditemuinya. Yang senyuman dan kerdipan matanya begitu memukau dan tak pernah hilang letup cinta itu dari dada Daichi meski umur berapapun ia. Selama langkahnya menuju rumah yang terkasih, ada banyak harap dan takut di pikirnya. Berharap rumah itu masih berdiri di tempatnya. Berharap Koshi masih ada di dalam rumah itu. Berharap si perak masih belum dipinang oleh siapapun. Berharap Koshinya baik-baik saja meski sudah sepuluh tahun mereka tak bertemu. Masih memanen nori di depan rumahnya, tertawa jenaka bersama tetangga, dan ikut bergosip di asosiasi.

“Koshi?”

Si perak yang ia lihat dan Daichi yakini sebagai Sugawara Koshi itu tak segera menoleh. Ia meletakkan papan norinya terlebih dahulu di penjemuran sebelum berbalik sambil berkata, “Ya?”

Dan pelukan mendadak itu membungkam bibir si perak. Mata cokelat indahnya terbelalak lebar meski tak sempat melihat siapa yang memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba itu. Bau tubuh itu, meski bercampur dengan bau laut, dupa, dan amisnya ikan-ikan kering yang dijemur, adalah bau yang selalu dihapal dan diingat Koshi berapapun lamanya waktu berlalu. Tangan yang semula tergantung kaku itu kini perlahan memeluk tubuh perkasa berbaju prajurit itu. Rambut hitamnya dipotong sangat pendek, nyaris botak, tapi Koshi tahu milik siapa kepala itu.

“Daichi.”

Percik kebahagiaan itu tidak berupa senyuman bahagia, namun tangis haru yang terpendam selama sepuluh tahun. Erat pelukan Daichi dan makin erat lagi rangkulan tangan kurus dan putih Koshi di pundaknya.

“Kau pulang?”

Daichi melepaskan pelukannya setelah lama. Dihapusnya air mata di pipi si perak dengan tangan kasarnya dan dia mengangguk. “Aku pulang. Tapi hanya sebentar. Aku sangat merindukanmu.”

Koshi tak mengatakan apapun selain terus menangis. Diajaknya si hitam ke rumah meski Daichi menarik diri terlebih dahulu, “Maafkan aku, Koshi. Aku sangat merindukanmu sehingga aku langsung memelukmu. Tapi—bagaimana dengan keluargamu?”

Ia ingin memastikan bahwa yang ia kasihi ini belum dimiliki oleh siapapun. Si perak akhirnya tersenyum dan tertawa pelan. “Ayahku sedang bekerja di pabrik. Dia akan pulang sebelum makan malam. Ibuku sedang ada di kota. Dan suamiku—” tatap Koshi geli saat mendapati raut wajah aneh Daichi, “—masih ada di masa depan. Dan calonnya sedang ada di depanku saat ini.”

Senyuman lega itu jauh lebih cerah daripada matahari Jepang hari ini. Diturutinya langkah kaki Koshi ke rumah Sugawara dan selama perjalanan yang tak panjang itu, tak lepas pandangan Daichi dari wajah kekasihnya. Ia merasa bersalah ketika dilihatnya tangan putih yang kurus itu. Pasok makanan pasti sulit didapatkan dan sedikit banyak Daichi merasa bertanggung jawab atas kelaparan yang terjadi di sini.

Ayah Koshi pulang lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Begitu pula ibunya. Dan di depan keduanya Daichi menunaikan niat utamanya setelah pulang dari perang.

“Saya sangat mencintai putri Anda.” Daichi bersujud di depan mereka berdua, “Saya tahu saya tidak bisa meyakinkan kalian tentang masa depan Koshi nanti karena dua hari lagi saya akan kembali berperang. Tapi izinkan saya menikahi putri kalian. Saya sangat mencintainya.”

Sekitar lima detik sunyi tanpa jawab dari dua orang tua itu hingga terdengar kekeh pelan ayah Koshi dan katanya pada sang putri, “Jadi, karena ini kau selalu menolak pinangan yang datang padamu, Koshi?”

Daichi mencoba mengintip ke atas dari sujudnya. Senyuman Koshi begitu indah dan selalu menawan. Kali ini ada semburat merah di wajah ayu itu, ia tersipu malu atas ujar menggoda sang ayah.

“Aku sudah lama mengenalmu, Daichi- _ _kun__. Berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau akan membuat Koshi bahagia. Pulanglah dari perang dengan selamat nanti.”

Matanya berkaca-kaca. Berkali-kali ia bersujud penuh syukur di depan kedua orang tua kekasihnya. Tangis harunya tidak terbendung lagi. Keinginannya untuk terus hidup makin membara di dalam hatinya. Ia akan terus hidup hingga perang berakhir, memastikan Jepang akan menjadi tanah yang aman untuk membangun keluarga bersama dengan Koshi, aman untuk membesarkan anak mereka berdua.

Dan pernikahan mereka dilaksanakan keesokan harinya dengan serba sederhana dan tiba-tiba. Tiba-tiba saja beberapa tetangga dipanggil untuk menjadi saksi pernikahan Daichi dan Koshi. Tiba-tiba saja bocah tetangga disuruh berlari menjemput biksu tua yang giginya sudah tanggal namun masih begitu fasih membacakan sutra. Tiba-tiba saja ada gempita kecil di rumah kecil itu.

Daichi memakai kimono pemberian ayah mertuanya yang untungnya tidak mereka tukarkan untuk mendapatkan sedikit beras dulu. Koshi begitu indah memakai kimono yang ia jahit sendiri bertahun-tahun lalu, yang selalu menunggu si empunya untuk dipakai di hari spesialnya ini. Bersanding dengan orang yang paling dikasihinya. Kebahagiaan itu menular jua kepada sedikit saksi pernikahan mereka.

Melakukan pernikahan di tengah perang bukanlah hal yang wajar, namun perayaan kecil di rumah Sugawara itu memberikan secercah harapan di hati si prajurit yang lusa sudah akan kembali ke medan perang dan meninggalkan istrinya itu. Ia lega bisa menashihkan hubungannya dengan Koshi sehingga ketika ia pergi nanti, takkan ada penyesalan yang tersisa jika sesuatu terjadi padanya dan ia harapkan takkan terjadi, tentu saja. Koshi kini menjadi rumahnya untuk pulang, dan bayang itu takkan pernah hilang dari benak Daichi.

“Aku sangat gugup.” Koshi melirik Daichi yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Wajahnya merah merona dan ia diam saja menunggu Daichi kembali berkata, “Aku tak menyangka menikah lebih mendebarkan daripada berperang.”

Si hitam duduk di depan pengantin barunya. Senyumannya tak hilang sejak tadi. Tangannya terulur, mengusap pelan pipi putih Koshi yang bersimpuh patuh di atas futon yang ia hamparkan. “Kau masih cantik seperti dulu.”

Si perak mencoba melirik suaminya dengan malu-malu. Ia lemah ketika wajahnya ditarik Daichi mendekat dan kecupan itu diterimanya dengan begitu lembut. Bibir Daichi terlihat kering namun terasa hangat dan kenyal. Aroma tubuhnya sama seperti sabun yang digunakan Koshi, menyegarkan. Jemari Daichi menyingkirkan sehelai dua rambut Koshi yang turun dari kepangnya, mempermainkan telinga kecilnya dan memperdalam ciumannya.

Sedetik, Daichi melepaskan bibirnya. Ditatapnya si perak dengan penuh kasih, “Aku sangat mencintaimu.”

Kedua tangan Koshi menggelayut di leher sang suami, senyumannya tak lepas, wajahnya makin merah daripada tadi, “Aku juga sangat mencintaimu.”

Sekali lagi dikecup Daichi bibir si perak, lalu pipinya, lalu keningnya, dan dibawanya Koshi terjatuh di futon dan berbantalkan tangannya.

“Kau tahu?”

“Hmm?” Koshi menyamankan kepalanya di lengan berotot si prajurit. Jarinya bermain-main dengan belahan kimono di dada Daichi.

“Selama di kamp konsentrasi, kami sering mendengar lagu-lagu barat, cerita-cerita orang barat. Dongeng-dongeng mereka.”

“Oh ya?” Kali ini Koshi mendongak dan menghentikan tangan Daichi dari menghitungi rambut si perak. Daichi mengangguk. “Cerita mereka kebanyakan adalah cerita cinta. Tak terlalu bermoral, menurutku. Tidak seperti cerita-cerita dongeng kita.”

“Tentu saja. Jepang adalah yang terbaik.” Dikecup Koshi pelan dada Daichi yang kini terbuka.

“Semua itu selalu sama, pangeran dan putri. Mereka menikah, lalu hidup bahagia. Cerita cinta sejati, katanya.”

Koshi mendorong tubuh Daichi agar telentang dan dipanjatinya dada si hitam, “Tapi itu hanya fiksi. Aku tahu cerita cinta sejati yang terbaik.”

“Cerita cinta kita.” Daichi terkikik geli saat menjawab. Koshi tersenyum bahagia dan diciumnya bibir Daichi. Selama ini, sudah cukup bosan si perak menciumi surat-surat Daichi, yang sangat sedikit beraroma tubuh orang yang dikasihinya itu dan sangat banyak beraroma oli dan amis keringat. Berlembar-lembar surat itu tak pernah dibuang Koshi selama sepuluh tahun menanti kedatangan kekasihnya. Ia merasa bersyukur telah meletakkan hatinya pada pria ini, menolak segala pinangan yang datang kepadanya, yang semua itu pada akhirnya bukanlah hal yang sia-sia belaka dan takkan pernah ia sesali.

Biasanya Koshi selalu mengirimkan surat yang berisi kekhawatiran akan Daichi, apakah dia diperlakukan dengan baik di sana, apakah ia selalu baik-baik saja sekembalinya dari medan perang, apakah makannya cukup. Embus lega dan bahagia selalu mengiringi setiap surat Daichi yang ia terima. Surat yang dituliskan Daichi di luangnya yang sangat sedikit dan mendesak. Yang meski begitu selalu bisa ditangkap Koshi bahwa rindu dan cinta Daichi masih berlimpah dan bertambat untuknya. Meskipun Koshi masih belum mempercayakan hidup lelaki yang sangat ia sayangi ini kepada peperangan. Perang bukanlah tempat yang baik untuk diberikan kepercayaan.

Bunyi sirene pemberitahuan serangan mengganggu malam mereka, membangunkan keduanya dari mimpi indah tak berujung yang selama sepuluh tahun ini terus tertahan hanya di dalam hati. Dengan terburu-buru Daichi dan Koshi bangun dan berpakaian, memakai tudung dan tanda pengenal mereka, ikut berlari bersama orang tua mereka ke dalam bangker yang ada di halaman belakang rumah. Namun belum kedua orang tua Koshi masuk, keduanya tertawa dan berteriak pada salah satu tetangga. “Hei, aku boleh menumpang di bangker kalian malam ini?”

“Ayah, kenapa?”

Pria tua itu menepuk bahu menantunya. Dia mengacungkan jempol pada si hitam dan berkata, “Malam ini adalah milik kalian,” sebelum keduanya pergi dengan cepat untuk ikut masuk ke dalam bungker tetangga.

Wajah putih Koshi makin memerah. Cupang Daichi di lehernya bahkan dikalahkan semu malu di wajah dua pengantin baru itu. Dengan cepat si hitam menarik tubuh istrinya untuk masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintunya setelah memastikan ayah dan ibu mertuanya sudah aman di dalam bungker yang lain. Dipeluk Daichi tubuh kecil Koshi sementara ia sendiri mengagumi bungker milik keluarga istrinya itu, “Tempat ini dibuat dengan bagus sekali.”

“Kami membuatnya persis seperti yang kau instruksikan di surat.” Koshi terkikik pelan. Ia turut menyapu ruang kecil namun dalam terkubur di bawah tanah itu dengan tatapan matanya, “Kami juga menyimpan makanan kering dan air di sini. Biasanya sirene berbunyi seharian dan membuat kami kelaparan di sini. Jadi kami selalu berjaga-jaga.”

“Sangat bagus.” Daichi menciumi pipi istrinya, “Makanan selalu bisa menghilangkan kengerian.”

Letupan-letupan kotoran pesawat menggetarkan tanah Hiroshima. Hangat pelukan Daichi dirasa Koshi dan ketakutan yang biasanya selalu hadir setiap kali ia ada di dalam sini hilang. “Apakah di garis depan juga semengerikan ini?”

Daichi melirik Koshi dan tak menjawab. Ia takut jawabannya akan membuat ngeri si perak. Namun entah kenapa diamnya justru menjadi jawaban bagi Koshi. “Jadi lebih mengerikan lagi?”

“Tak ada yang lebih mengerikan daripada dunia ini tanpamu.”

Koshi menepuk dada Daichi dengan pelan. “Kenapa kau begitu gombal?”

Si hitam terkekeh. Diciumnya pipi Koshi. Semalaman itu sirene terus terdengar, tanah terus bergoyang. Menjadi irama menyebalkan malam pertama yang mereka habiskan di dalam ruang bawah tanah tertutup itu.

“Teruslah hidup,” bisik Koshi di sela malamnya. Daichi berdehem, mengecupi kening Koshi berkali-kali. “Aku akan terus hidup hingga seribu tahun lagi.”

.

**_**_9 Juli 1945, Showa 20_ ** _ **

Koshi dan ayahnya saling bertatapan dengan tak percaya. Hari ini ayah Koshi tidak bekerja dan pergi ke rumah sakit untuk mengecek kesehatan paru-parunya yang selalu ia lakukan tiga bulan sekali sementara Koshi pergi bersama ayahnya untuk mengecek yang lainnya.

“Hamil katamu?”

Dokter mengangguk. Sawamura Koshi ternganga tak percaya. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan mendadak dirasakannya ada gerakan kecil di perutnya. “Tiga bulan.”

Ini adalah berita yang besar. Koshi harus segera menyurati Daichi. Sudah tiga bulan suaminya pergi dan sejauh ini masih tetap hidup karena suratnya masih diterima Koshi.

“Ayah.”

Sang ayah tertawa. Katanya, “Wah, aku tak menyangka Daichi- _ _kun__  bisa setangkas itu. Sekali jadi.”

Pundak pria itu dipukul Koshi yang bersemu malu mendengarnya. Ia cepat-cepat mengajak ayahnya untuk pulang, tak sabar ingin segera menyurati sang suami. Dengan keberadaan si kecil mentari mereka itu, tentu semangat Daichi makin bertambah untuk memenangkan apapun yang ada di hadapannya.

Koshi bersenandung selama perjalanan pulang. Sesekali ia berlari-lari kecil dengan bahagia, sesekali ia mengusap lembut perutnya yang kini tak hampa itu. Seluruh jalan gosong di depannya seolah berbunga, bau racun tak menyenangkan seolah aroma termenyenangkan yang ada di dunia. Wajahnya bercahaya di antara wajah-wajah kelaparan di jalanan, senyumnya tak pernah lepas, inginnya begitu kuat.

“Daichi pasti akan sangat bahagia, Ayah.”

Ayahnya yang menuruti langkah sang putri di belakang tertawa melihat laku si perak. Kehadiran cucunya adalah benih harapan banyak orang, termasuk dirinya sendiri. Fakta itu tak terhindarkan adanya.

“Ibu kami pu—”

“Koshi.” Ibunya memburunya dan bergegas memeluknya. Sedu sedan itu mengherankan si perak dan tatapnya terpaku pada dua orang opsir polisi yang bertamu dan segera berdiri ketika tahu Koshi datang.

“Sawamura Koshi- _ _san__?”

“Benar.”

Kedua opsir itu melepaskan topi mereka, membungkuk pada si perak dengan suara dalam dan penuh perasaan bersalah mereka berujar, “Kami turut berduka cita.”

Seolah tulang di seluruh kakinya hancur dibom sekutu. Telinganya mendadak mendengar bunyi sirene serangan perang dan hatinya dihancurkan begitu saja karena dijadikan sasaran molotov musuh. Badannya memanas, mulutnya ternganga. Air mata terasa jauh lebih panas dari lahar dan udara beracun yang habis diberaki pesawat-pesawat musuh.

Abu Daichi diterima Koshi yang masih menatap kosong di depannya. Raungannya tak terdengar, air mata baru setetes-setetes berjatuhan. Ia membeku di tempatnya duduk, gerakan khayal di perutnya tak ia bayangkan, berganti kehampaan yang terasa di seluruh bagian hidupnya.

Suara hatinya berteriak, yang satu sisi merelakan kepergian Daichi. Bahwa pengorbanan Daichi takkan sia-sia, menjadi penerang jalan kemenangan Jepang. Di sisi lain raungan tajam panas tak terima kepergian Daichi yang baru sehari disentuhnya setelah menjadi suami. Rasa bangga karena suaminya gugur sebagai prajurit kebanggaan Jepang, sebagai tentara pembela negara tidak membuatnya bahagia. Persetan dengan nama baik keluarganya, ia hancur berantakan.

Informasi yang ia dapatkan adalah bahwa Daichi mati karena serangan kamikaze yang ia lakukan setengah bulan lalu, yang informasi tak dipercaya oleh si perak. Tak mungkin Daichi sudi membunuh dirinya sendiri setelah terang-terangan berkata pada Koshi bahwa ia akan terus hidup hingga seribu tahun lagi.

Daichi bahkan belum tahu bahwa ia memiliki keturunan. Keluarga. Mimpi yang mereka berdua ujarkan di malam penuh sorakan bom kala itu, angan yang mereka bangun bersama meski digoyahkan deru nyaring pesawat-pesawat sekutu yang lalu lalang di atas langit Hiroshima. Sejabang bayi harapan keduanya yang tak disangka hadir di tengah teriakan keperihan karena tak rela ditinggal lama oleh suami seharinya.

Jadi tidak mungkin Daichi mau melewatkan informasi bahwa ada darah dagingnya di dalam Koshi hanya untuk membiarkan daging di tubuhnya sendiri hancur berantakan karena tabrakan suka relanya. Orang ini pasti salah. Mungkin ini Sawamura Daichi yang lain. Bukan Sawamura Daichinya.

“Sayang.” Pundak Koshi dielus lembut oleh ibunya. Tubuh kurus itu terduduk lemah seolah tak berangka lagi. Tangannya perlahan membuka bungkusan yang diserahkan opsir tadi kepadanya, diakui sebagai abu dan sisa kerangka tubuh suaminya.

Namun entah abu apa itu. Bercampur dengan tanah yang berbau arang, serpihan besi, dan potongan tulang entah tulang bagian apa.

“Ini bukan Daichi, Ibu. Ini bukan Daichi.”

Diletakkan Koshi kembali tulang itu ke dalam kotaknya. Sedunya menyakiti hati orang tuanya, bahagianya luruh dalam seketika. Ia tak ingin mempercayai Daichi pergi, namun ia pun sejak dulu sudah tak mempercayai perang akan mengembalikan orang yang terkasihnya dengan selamat.

“Aku baru tahu aku punya anak, Bu. Daichi harusnya tahu ini dulu. Dia seharusnya jangan mati dulu.”

.

**_**_6 Agustus 1945, Showa 20_ ** _ **

Hanya jabang bayi di dalam dirinya yang membuat Koshi terus memiliki keinginan untuk hidup. Perutnya perlahan membesar dan membundar meski tubuhnya melemah dan kehilangan semangat berjuang. Usaha norinya sudah tak ia lakukan lagi, ibunya sibuk karena kegiatan di asosiasi, ayahnya makin sering pulang terlambat. Sedang kerja Koshi sendiri kini hanya termangu di halaman belakangnya, menatapi bungker penuh kenangannya bersama suaminya meski hanya semalam itu. Jika ia masuk ke sana, masih bisa diciumnya aroma tubuh Daichi dan aroma cinta yang mereka habiskan selama semalaman dulu itu.

Dan mendadak Koshi ingin membaui Daichinya lagi. Surat-surat di pelukannya tak semenyenangkan dulu lagi ketika dibacanya kembali. Kata-kata harap dan kebahagiaan Daichi yang tertuliskan di sana kosong isinya semenjak si penulis sudah tiada lagi dan itu menyakiti hati Koshi. Dengan tertatih ia berjalan ke bungker itu, menuruni tangganya dengan perlahan, memegangi dinding-dinding yang diingatnya dipegangi Daichi kala itu. Ia rebahan di atas dipannya yang dulu ia tiduri bersama Daichi. Menangisi bahwa itu adalah terakhir kalinya ia tidur di pelukan suaminya sendiri.

Ia meraung, memanggil-manggil nama yang telah tiada itu. Berharap Daichi datang kepadanya, memastikan bahwa tulang dan abu di bingkisan itu bukanlah miliknya.

Kilat dirasanya menyambar tiba-tiba, terang cahayanya hingga mampu masuk ke dalam bungker bawah tanah keluarga Sugawara. Kemudian hempas getaran yang sama seperti getaran bumi di malam yang penuh kasih itu. Entah memang hempasan itu jauh lebih keras daripada biasanya atau hanya bayang Koshi saja yang membayangkan bahwa serbuan musuh kali itu tidak ada apa-apanya daripada serbuan dukanya dihari ia kehilangan Daichi. Tanah di langit-langit berguguran, suara itu jauh lebih berat, lebih menggelegar. Panasnya jauh melebihi terik matahari di musim panas yang seumur hidup Koshi lalui. Diiringi sirene yang meraung panjang sebelum hilang sama sekali. Lama dan entah mengapa Koshi merasa tercekam. Napasnya berat dan setengah-setengah. Ia lupa apakah ia menutup pintu bungkernya tadi atau tidak, namun saat ia melirik ke atas, pintu itu tertutup rapat, tak menyediakan celah cahaya sedikit pun untuk masuk. Gelap menyakiti batin Koshi dan si perak dengan gemetaran menyalakan lampu minyak yang tergantung di dindingnya.

Suara panggilan anak kecil, pekikan wanita, panggilan pria. Koshi gemetaran dan ia merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding. Kepalanya ia tutupi dan ia mengerang sambil memegang perutnya, memanggil-manggil, “Daichi. Daichi.”

Entah apa yang terjadi di luar sana, Koshi pingsan tak lama kemudian karena sesak yang ia derita. Tersadarkan ketika semuanya telah hancur berantakan tak menyisakan apapun. Ayahnya tak pernah pulang, ibunya hangus ketika baru sampai di depan rumah mereka. Bahkan ia tak yakin, apakah benar tubuh gosong itu adalah ibunya atau bukan. Koshi bertahan hidup di bangkernya hingga makanan kering dan air persediaan di dalamnya habis.

Koshi benar-benar sendirian kali ini. Di tengah pekik ramai kesakitan atas kehilangan orang-orang yang disayangi orang-orang yang menyayangi.

.

**_**_15 Agustus 1945. Showa 20_ ** _ **

Bahkan pita suaranya saja pun berat untuk mengeluarkan suara erangan. Bayi di dalam tubuhnya menendang-nendang tak terima, air matanya jatuh begitu saja ketika selesai didengarnya kaisar berujar di radio yang ia dengarkan bersama-sama dengan orang-orang yang bagian tubuhnya membusuk dan menjadi arang di bangsal penyelamatan. Kaisar secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa perang sudah berakhir dan Jepang benar-benar ditaklukkan.

 _ _‘Kembalikan—’__  Koshi merintih di dalam hatinya. Wajah ayunya makin memerah makin basah mukanya. “Kembalikan Daichi. Kenapa kalian bisa kalah? Bangsat. Jadi kematian Daichi tidak ada gunanya? Jepang brengsek. Kenapa? Kenapa? Pembunuh. Dasar pembunuh.”

Erangannya, teriakannya pilu. Menggema, bercampur bersama erangan banyak manusia cacat lain di tempat itu. Yang suaranya dibawa oleh angin racun Hiroshima ke atas tanah gosongnya agar didengarkan telinga-telinga mayat hitam yang membusuk dan berbelatung tak terkenali. Koshi mengutuki segalanya. Tanahnya, musuhnya, semuanya.

Tendangan terakhir di perutnya menyakiti Koshi, namun entah kenapa menyadarkannya dari rasa pilu. Harapan dan angan yang ia dan Daichi ucapkan di malam terakhir mereka dulu itu masih ada. Api baru kehidupan impian si hitam dan perak masih tetap menyala di dalam diri Koshi. Di dalam perutnya. Bayi itu adalah harapan mereka. Cahaya Daichi pun Koshi.

.

.

“Sendai.” Koshi menyerahkan sekian lembar uangnya, “Dan aku membawa surat dari dokter.”

Wanita penjual tiket itu tersenyum dan membaca surat yang diserahkan si perak. Setuju menjualkan secarik kertas untuknya, “Miyagi adalah tempat yang bagus untuk membesarkan bayi.”

“Anakku akan lahir di tengah gunungnya.”

“Jauh lebih baik daripada Hiroshima. Satu tiket untukmu, Sawamura- _ _san__. Semoga bayimu lahir sehat.”

Koshi mengangguk. Ia terima tiket dan suratnya kembali dan pergi menjauh. Banyak orang yang mendoakannya dan bayinya. Karena ia adalah api cahaya yang secara ajaibnya masih bertahan hidup sampai sekarang. Harapan banyak orang untuk bisa menyinari mereka yang bergelimangan di atas tanah-tanah gosong Jepang yang kepayahan setelah perang.

Koshi mengelus perut besarnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

“Hiduplah terus, Shoyo. Cahaya matahari semua orang.”

****-end** **

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Anime-manga Haikyuu hak ciptanya secara sah dimiliki oleh Haruichi Furudate sensei. Adapun saya dalam peminjaman karakternya untuk disengsarakan ini benar-benar tidak ada mengambil keuntungan materiil sedikitpun. Adapun kalian seminimalnya belilah komik Haikyuu yang sudah diterjemahkan ke dalam Bahasa Indonesia jika sudah tersedia di kotamu. Jangan beli yang bajakan, apalagi Cuma sekedar baca online di situs gratisan. Gak kasihan apa kalian sama Harucchi sensei susah payah bikinin serial tercinta kita ini eh malah dikhianati :”(
> 
> A/N: Gak percaya saya bisa nulis ini sekian menit setelah saya nulis ff Big Family Neighborhood. Adapun fanfiksi ini didedikasikan untuk Haikyuu Tragic Parade. Eh, salah, maksudnya Haikyuu Pair Parade. Saya ambil pair DaiSuga dengan prompt Not Every Love Story Ends With Happy. Weits, kok kayaknya saya binggo ya? Wkwkwk /plak  
> Semoga Shoyo lahir sehat jasmani rohani dan tidak terkena dampak radiasi bom atom di Miyagi terus jadi pemain voli terkenal. Amin. /oi


End file.
